Daybreak Fight Club
by CuteYami
Summary: AU, an alternative for Rei Daybreak. A world without the drama and mystery surrounding Hinamizawa, the kids at Hinamizawa's school have a new club: a Fight Club. The light-hearted game of life and death within Hinamizawa begins. But wars bring casualties.
1. Daybreak

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei - Daybreak Fight Club**

_Inspired by the Daybreak PSP OP. A world without the drama and mystery surrounding Hinamizawa, the kids at Hinamizawa's school have a new club: a Fight Club. The light-hearted game of life and death within Hinamizawa begins. But will this war become real? Rated for violence, language and possible character death._

* * *

**Battle 1 - Daybreak**

**Keiichi / Natsumi vs. Mion / Shion**

Keiichi yawned tiredly while the yells of the younger students of Hinamizawa's school echoed in the air, the sun's warmth lying upon him through the open window. He smiled gently; the day was just as perfect as each since he had arrived in the quaint village. His exhaustion derived from his recent burst in elongated training sessions with the baseball bat he had taken from a locker weeks before. He had to toughen up, the world was a dangerous place, the school was a dangerous place, he had no idea when someone was going to lash out and attack him, when something was going to back him into a corner, when-

"_Keiichi!_" a young girl's voice bellowed.

Keiichi's eyelids rose gradually, staring up at the girl towering over him. This was no surprised; usually someone was staring at him just inches from his face. He sat up casually, staring drowsily at her. The girl's hair had been tied up into scruffy pigtails, her hair a mustard-blonde, bordering green.

"What, Natsumi?" Keiichi moaned.

"_Ohaiyo_, Keiichi. You shouldn't be so lazy; you'll get caught off-guard easily. You know how dangerous it is to doze in the day" Natsumi giggled lightly, a single fighting raised knowledgeably.

"For your information, the reason I'm tired is _because_ I've been training to protect myself" Keiichi grumbled, folding his arms behind his head.

"If you say so, but just remember that training at night is just as dangerous as sleeping in the day. If not more".

"I'll bear that in mind. Where are the others?"

"Outside. Working on their battle techniques. They, too, are working hard to defend themselves individually. At this rate, you'll still need someone covering your back; you're going to get left behind and killed".

"If _you_ say so. I'm doing just fine by myself. I have my own way to fight off any threats".

Just as Keiichi finished, glaring infuriatingly at the opposite end of the disserted classroom, the closed door, a knife tore through the air in front of him, shooting between himself and Natsumi and embedding itself in the space Keiichi had been watching. Neither said a word, their eyes fixated on the weapon widely with disbelief.

"What the hell?" Keiichi spat eventually.

"My bad!" another girl's voice came.

The call was followed by an emerald haired girl leaping through the open window after the blade, landing on Keiichi's desk for a second. Her hair fell gracefully behind her, a single canary yellow ribbon at the back of her hair tied neatly within the strands of her hair. She shot forward before either had a moment to mull over her exceptional entrance. Her second leap conveyed her across the classroom, landing by the knife without any difficultly. Removing the knife was a simple task; she performed it as easily as her acrobatics.

"Yo~" she called with a wink.

"Shion!" Keiichi snapped furiously. "Mind where you throw that thing, you almost had my head!"

"Maybe next time I should throw it a little to the right then" Shion giggled teasingly.

"Bitch" Keiichi swore beneath his breath, laying his chin against the palm of his hand.

"Natsumi, are you going to come out with us or waste your time with Keiichi?"

"I'll be out in a minute; I wanted to see if he planned to join us".

"Well, Keiichi-_kun_, are you going to join us?" Shion inquired, raising an eyebrow slyly.

"Is this an interrogation, trying to force me out? At least Natsumi could play 'Good Cop' and you'd be perfect for 'Bad Cop'" Keiichi mumbled, chuckling mockingly.

Shion growled, raising the knife in her hand violently. At the sight of it, Keiichi felt a drop of sweat slide down out of Shion's sight. Natsumi's eyes shot between the pair silently, interjecting would be fatal. But she appreciated Keiichi's remark, even if it was simply a ploy to get at Shion, payback for her implication that next time, she'd aim for his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shion snarled viciously.

"You have the weapon, you're the ruthless one. It all fits together" Keiichi insisted, folding his arms confidently.

"Yeah, I believe you" Shion mumbled menacingly, she'd have her revenge. It was only a matter of time.

"Shion!" a voice from outside the building bellowed authoritatively.

Without another word of protest to either the voice or to Keiichi; Shion dove forward, mirroring the same moves from her entrance, landing on his desk once again before shooting out, leaving both Keiichi and Natsumi staring mutely, impressed by the elegance within her movements.

"She's getting a lot better, I told you that you're going to get left behind" Natsumi muttered, the smile absence from her face replaced with the stare of amazement after Shion's display.

"Don't worry, I have no intentions of losing; especially to a Sonozaki" Keiichi insisted, watching Natsumi in the corner of his eye.

"Sonozaki in general, eh?" Natsumi asked, breaking his attention on Shion, a slight grin growing when her eyes fell upon her companion.

"You heard me right. Shion is only one of many Sonozakis in Hinamizawa and I refuse to fall victim to an attack by any of them" Keiichi answered calmly in the face of her grin, smiling smoothly.

"What about my family?" Natsumi asked, holding her hand over her chest with a sense of apprehension.

"You're fine with me, Natsumi. You know that. I'll do my best not to die at anyone's hands, but I don't mind a Kimiyoshi - more specifically you - to be my assassin, especially over a Sonozaki" Keiichi answered with a wink.

"Keiichi, you're so negative" Natsumi giggled. "Do you not believe in yourself? You're certain you're going to get killed by someone rather than living a full life? Rather than killing them before you become the victim? Then I may as well kill you now".

"If I didn't believe in myself, I wouldn't be training out of your eyes, on my own when I can. I would just give up and let anyone get me. But I'm not, you all see that. I'm working to defend myself against you, the others, the adults; every threat in this village".

"Not everyone is an enemy, you know".

"I know. I just like to be cautious".

"You'll only alienate yourself if you keep that attitude up. I don't want you to end up alone, Keiichi. I know we have a lot of friends, but you can't push them away with that disposition".

Natsumi's brow creased to make her expression of concern. Despite her Hinamizawa roots, much of her life had been spent in the city of Okinomiya. The key origin of her return to Hinamizawa lied in Shion, _she_ had been the girl that had met Natsumi in the city and invited her to return to Hinamizawa when she transferred into the school. Natsumi had insisted she remained in Shion's debt, the Sonozaki shaking it off every opportunity she had, both girls belonged to the Three Great Houses: Sonozaki and Kimiyoshi. The third: Furude.

"Keiichi, I'm going out to join the others. Are you coming?" Natsumi asked, retreating gradually from his desk and towards her own.

Instead of a verbal answer, Keiichi rose from his desk and turned his back to her, proceeding towards the lockers at the back of the classroom, situated beside the door. Recognizing the movement as the answer, Natsumi retrieved her bag, throwing it over shoulder and gripping the handle of the briefcase-style carrier tightly. She sprinted nonchalantly, smiling brightly when Keiichi turned to her, the baseball bat he had turned to retrieve in his hand.

"Don't forget to be careful when you go out. We'll likely get barraged" Natsumi added supportively.

"We'll work as a team. 'The Outsiders Team'" Keiichi called with a wink.

Natsumi's face lit up; usually Keiichi had another partner when teams was the method of combat. To be his partner, she felt overjoyed, Keiichi had only been an enemy in battle; they could finally learn how well their fighting abilities could work alongside each other. The door to the classroom slid shut behind them, Keiichi's grip on the bat tightened, leading Natsumi along the corridor cautiously. Neither exchanged words throughout their venture towards the main entrance into the building, anyone could simply dive in the same as Shion had and ambush them from behind. Natsumi continuously watched over her shoulder in the case that someone had agreed that the tactic was a strategy for this time.

No-one came, much to her relief. The sounds of battle outside the walls slowly grew, they were getting closer, even battle cries could be heard from the charging children towards their friends and enemies. Cheers from the youngest who always observed rather than partaking in the contests. A yell of defeat came to Keiichi's ears, one all too familiar to him. A chill ran down his spine.

"We're really going to have to be careful, something tells me Shion just got another kill" he whispered, raising his voice any louder could be lethal to their route to the outside.

"I think so. If we're caught off-guard once we get out there, she'll add us to the list" Natsumi replied in the same tone of voice.

Adrenaline raced through their veins, every time a battle ensues around them, the thrill of the battle would leave their hearts pounding their chests, their urge to clash building inside of them. But the conflict was only half of the battle, psychology and strategy remained a massive part of hostilities. If they didn't approach the battle cautiously, they wouldn't get out. Keiichi's eyes darted from side to side once the doors came into view. Together, they slipped on their outdoor shoes and readied themselves, Natsumi removing a large kitchen knife from her bag; her weapon.

"Ready?" Keiichi asked, glancing over his shoulder at her, the only reply was a nod; she was more than ready. Keiichi's fingers slipped into the handle of the door, throwing it open and allowing them both to shoot out. Warriors flew at each other, weapons clashed, eyes turned to the two of them.

"There he is!" Shion's voice yelled.

"Crap" Keiichi hissed, batting away one of the younger students who had leapt at him with a large plank of wood.

The board flew from the child's hands; he hit the ground, unharmed other than a couple of scratches he had picked up from falling. He glared at Keiichi with a grin, hard feelings weren't a part of the war; he was out of the game.

"Shion-san will take care of you. She said you would come to fight, we just had to wait for you" he laughed.

"So, that was it, Shion" Keiichi called, facing towards Shion. "You threw that knife in as a way to lure me out. You knew Natsumi would want to join in and that I wouldn't let her go alone".

"Got it in one, Keiichi" Shion answered, her arms folded her chest her stood her twin; Mion.

Her hair was tied in a large ponytail falling beyond her waist, the same level as Shion's. In her hands laid two pistols rather than the combat knives that Shion possessed. Around them, the other fighters had halted, watching the confrontation between Keiichi and the Sonozaki twins. Amongst them stood Rika Furude, the only Furude in Hinamizawa, in her hands she held a hoe. Beside her, Satoko Houjou was also the last of her clan, her weapons ranged from whatever she could find to relying on traps she had set, she rubbed her head, her short blonde hair ruffled as she did so. On the other side of Rika, a short girl much like her with lilac locks with two horns stemming from her head; Hanyuu, some labelled her a Furude without comprehension that her true identity was that of Oyashiro, the Shrine God. By her side stood Keiichi's usual partner, baring her signature hatchet: Rena Ryuuguu. Her sapphire eyes fixed onto Natsumi and Keiichi, recognizing the prospect of a tag-team battle before them.

"So Kei-chan, feeling strong enough to take us both on?" Mion challenged, pointing to both her sister and herself.

"A tag-team battle, eh? Outsiders verses Twin Sisters. Fine by me" Keiichi called back. "Natsumi?"

"I agree to fight by your side, Keiichi".

Rika clapped her hands hearing the teams set, Rena cupped her hands around her mouth, leaning forward when she began to shout to the battle.

"_Ganbatte_, Keiichi-kun!"

Keiichi's gripped the baseball bat in his hands tightly, Natsumi throwing her bag to the crowd. Around them, a clear rectangle had been set for their battlefield. Mion and Shion readied their own weapons, glaring playfully at their opponents.

"Ready?" Rena called from the side, standing midway between each team. "San. Ni. Ichi. Battle!"

* * *

**Maebara Keiichi / Kimiyoshi Natsumi vs. Sonozaki Mion / Sonozaki Shion**

**Outsiders Team vs. Twin Sisters Team**

**- START -**

Keiichi leapt forward, the first move, bat raised over his head. The sisters shot away in opposite directions. Leaving Keiichi's bat to crash to the ground, all he could do was whip around and he could see them already ambushing him. Mion hit the ground before she could dive upon him, Natsumi stood over her triumphantly.

"Natsumi!" Keiichi called gratefully.

"Watch out!" Natsumi commanded, pointing her knife in the direction of Shion.

Keiichi's head turned in Shion's direction; she was falling towards him, knives first. He leapt back, smacking away one of the blades with his bat. Shion growled frustratingly, lunging at Keiichi with her other weapon. At the same time, Mion shot her pistols at Natsumi, who was forced to leap out of the bullets' path, narrowly dodging several of the shots. On the sidelines, Satoko turned to Rika, seemingly concerned.

"Rika, are you sure no-one's going to get hurt?"

"Don't worry, Satoko. Because of my role, I'll heal anyone who is hurt. No-one will die, I won't allow it".

Various cheers for each team roared around them, the thrill of the battle had engulfed everyone around. Keiichi dodged another attempted attack from Shion, swinging his bat at her once again; she slid out of the way. Neither team seemed to be landing a hit; their training had been paying off. Shion lunged at Keiichi again, he leapt up to dodge the blow; his jump boosted him onto the pile of logs facing the front of the school building. He flashed a smirk; his reply from his discussion with Natsumi over his training, Shion's glared narrowed.

"Why don't you come down from there and fight instead of dodging?" she snapped.

"Why don't you come _up_ here and fight instead of dodging?" Keiichi teased, sticking his tongue out.

Shion stepped back, whether she was planning to accept his challenge or she was retreating, he didn't know. But he wouldn't lose his dominant position. Shion turned from him, racing towards Mion and Natsumi, she knew he wouldn't leave her outnumbered, just as he had stated before the battle began.

"_Shit_!" he hissed. "Natsumi!"

His comrade looked over her shoulder to his call, Shion came into her sight. Her eyes widened and narrowed in an instant, leaping up into the air to avoid the ambush. Shion's knives seemed more of a threat than Mion's pistols; she had to be the focus now. Keiichi watched the pair clashing furiously, an anxious feeling took over him, his stomach tied in a knot. He wanted to help Natsumi, to not abandon her like this, but his position was too advantageous to give away to the Sonozaki sisters. _Sisters_. But only Shion battled Natsumi, where had Mion vanished to? Natsumi glanced at Keiichi over Shion's shoulder, recognizing the imminent threat behind him, the other half.

"Keiichi!" she yelled alarmingly. "Behind you!"

Keiichi's eyes widened, that was when it hit him, the clash between Natsumi and Shion was a diversion, so Mion could bombard him _from behind_! He whipped around, unable to get himself into a defensive position before the sight of Mion stunned him, his eyes remained wide. Her finger pulled the trigger towards her, a bullet shooting out of her gun barely seconds after Keiichi had turned to face her. He forced his body to lean right, the bullet ripped through his shirt, grazing the skin of his shoulder. Blood seeped out, his only possible response was a sharp hiss of pain, if he didn't react to her attack; she'd shoot him down for good. Another bullet raced from the pistol, he was ready. Raising the bat, he used it as his only shield, transferring the burden largely to his right arm. The bullets collided with the bat, unable to neither drive their way in nor avoid it. There was only one option after that, a deciding offensive. Shuffling his feet apart further, Keiichi bent himself down to height the leap he took, levelling with Mion in the air. Gasps and cheers of awe ceased the air; the tension had reached its pinnacle. Keiichi brought the bat up, knocking the pistol in Mion's left hand away with ease. The problem was that her right hand was the stronger. Her finger tightened on the trigger once again, a dark grin coming upon her face. Keiichi recognized it in the corner of his eye, rather than bringing the second blow to her armaments from above like she anticipated, he had another intention. Gathering all the strength he could, the momentum for his attack flooded his right arm. Just as Mion realized what he was doing, the bat swung towards her last pistol, knocking it clear of her hand and striking her hand. She shouted in discomfort, falling to the ground ahead of him.

Being the selfless individual he was, Keiichi grabbed Mion's wrist with his own, pushing himself as close to her as possible and laying his left hand over her head. All in the mere seconds before they hit the ground, and remained still. Both Natsumi and Shion noticed the plunge to the ground, yet both were reluctant to let their guard down to check their partner, untrusting of the other. Keiichi lifted himself off the ground slightly, groaning in agony, his entire body ached. Mion stared up at him, aware of what he had done, that he had protected her and with his bleeding arm.

"You can't fight back" he chuckled, wincing through the grin.

"But Shion can still finish you both off" Mion teased.

Natsumi's eyes registered both Keiichi and Mion slowly rising in the corner of her eye, without any hostilities between them, it was clear that one had been removed from the fight, hoping that the one was Mion. Or could both have been eliminated? Rika inched closer to the pair on the sidelines, staring innocently at them both; she hadn't completely grasped what had happened.

"Keiichi, Mion, what happened?" she asked sweetly, tilting her head slightly.

"Mion lost both of her weapons. But I didn't want her to be incapacitated, so I protected her. I've gotten a few battle scars from it, but I'm fine" Keiichi explained with a smile. "I have to help Natsumi".

Before either Mion or Rika could say another word, Keiichi threw himself into the battle once again, dashing towards the combatants. The throbbing in his shoulder faded from his mind, his focus was finishing off the battle alongside Natsumi. He raced behind Shion, raising his bat and throwing himself into the air. Natsumi leapt back, well aware of the strategy, she could mislead Shion in believing she was merely going to get herself together again standing back. Shion's concentration fell to the ground, Keiichi's shadow grew: their tactics were exposed. She leapt out of his path, readying her combat knife. Keiichi slammed the bat into the ground, landing on his feet and using the momentum to throw his bat around, striking Shion before she could dodge further. She pressed her knife hand against the beaten hand, Keiichi's tactics came at a cost, his arms were exhausted, his hands loose around the bat. Just when she readied herself for another assault, she felt something against her back; a blade. Natsumi.

"We've gotten you surrounded now, you can't win" Natsumi declared. "Surrender".

Shion narrowed her eyes and turned them to Keiichi, despite his fatigue; he pulled the bat from the ground and held it over his shoulder. He hadn't recovered, but he was forcing himself, drawing out his stamina. Shion sighed; dropping her head slightly, fringe falling over her eyes. Keiichi smirked in victory, Shion was accepting her defeat.

And then she lunged forward, a furious battle cry to match her piercing glare. Her knife plunged into his stomach; her hand abandoned it and leapt past. He wouldn't allow it; he swung the bat around, striking her leg. Shion cried in shock and fell to the ground. Without her other knife, she couldn't fight back against both Keiichi and Natsumi while they both had their own weapons.

"It's over" Keiichi panted heavily.

Shion growled, glaring away from him. It was true, there was no way she could fight back, the Twin Sisters had failed. A roar of cheering broke the silence of the battle's conclusion.

**- Battle End -**

**Winner: Outsiders Team - Maebara Keiichi / Kimiyoshi Natsumi**

* * *

Rena, Rika, Hanyuu, Mion and Satoko raced towards the trio, all having been caught in the battle since their positions on the sidelines had been taken. Keiichi's fingers around the bat loosened, his body falling back. Natsumi dropped her knife, catching Keiichi when he fell back towards her, blood stained his shirt, the knife still embedded in his stomach.

"Rika!" she yelled

"_Mii~ _Looks like Keiichi picked up an injury" Rika muttered.

"Save him, Rika-chan. You have to save him" Rena whined, every time someone was injured on a level such as Keiichi's she would echo her plea.

"Natsumi, hold Keiichi still. I'll use my role to help him" Rika instructed.

Keiichi's eyes remained tightly shut, sweat running down his forehead, panting heavily. The impact of the stab was beginning to take its toll on him. Rika stood before them, wrapping her tiny fingers around the knife and wrenching it from Keiichi's stomach, he gave a weak cry. There was nothing to do with the blade outside returning it to Shion; Rika threw it onto the ground aimlessly. She stretched her hands wide in front of the wound, as if there was an invisible wall between the two of them; a pale purple light began to shine from her palms. The same glow appeared around Keiichi's abdomen, warmth joined it. Keiichi's face relaxed; this was Rika's power, the reincarnation of Oyashiro - of Hanyuu - that could heal the wounds of her fellow villagers. Keiichi gave a sigh, one of relief when the glow faded from his stomach, reaching for the grazed shoulder and restarted its purpose, repairing his it. All that remained of his wounds were the bloodstains on his shirt, the loss of the crimson internal compensated for with a replica merged with his original. The warm glow returned to Rika's hands, she smiled harmoniously. Keiichi sat straight, wearing a pleasant smile.

"Thanks for that, Rika-chan".

"_Mii~ _It was no problem, it's my job" Rika stated warmly.

"Shion, you got beaten by abandoning your weapon? That's pathetic" Mion laughed teasingly.

"Didn't he _protect you_ when he beat you?" Shion asked in the same manner, sticking her tongue out, she could taunt Mion being helped by Keiichi far more than merely being defeated.

"Shion!" Mion roared.

The others laughed at the warring sisters, occasionally their disputes could erupt into battles between the two of them. Keiichi looked over his shoulder at Natsumi who remained towering over him, she mirrored the smile; glad she could fight alongside him. The village was their battlefield; adults were partaking in the game. And within the enemies laid allies.

* * *

**Maebara Keiichi - + 1 victory**

**Kimiyoshi Natsumi - + 1 victory**

**Next Time:**

_Rika finds a small box whilst cleaning outside the Furude Shrine. The time comes to drag the reluctant Satoko for her usual check-up at the Irie Institute where things take an unexpected turn. Chapter 2: "Magatama"._


	2. Magatama

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei - Daybreak Fight Club**

_Inspired by the Daybreak PSP OP. A world without the drama and mystery surrounding Hinamizawa, the kids at Hinamizawa's school have a new club: a Fight Club. The light-hearted game of life and death within Hinamizawa begins. But will this war become real? Rated for violence, language and possible character death._

**

* * *

**

**Battle 2 - Magatama**

**Rika / Satoko vs. Irie / Takano**

The hours of learning had come to an end and the kids of the village slowly poured out into the yard where the battle between the Sonozaki sisters, Keiichi and Natsumi had taken place a couple of hours prior to the present. Rika stood outside the building, awaiting the usual company in their travels home. Together, the Sonozaki sisters emerged; both still bearing bruises of defeat, Keiichi followed beaming proudly.

"So, this makes up for you ganging up on me when I was still the new guy, huh?" he chuckled.

"And what about the rest of your terrible record?" Mion teased, grinning sinisterly.

Keiichi's face flushed a light shade of red, his jaws locking against each other. It was true that he held an impressive record in team battles, but a recollection of battles he fought single-handedly didn't show as well. He would be regularly defeated, mostly by those closest around him; Mion, Shion, Satoko. It was more than simply embarrassing.

"We all know I'll surpass you, Mion. It's only a matter of time" he retorted furiously, balling his right hand into a fist.

"Sure you will, Kei-chan. Sure you will" Mion laughed, winking at him. If the past was anything to go by, the gap in their victories would increase steadily.

Keiichi growled, his teeth crunching against each other. Rena patted her hand against his back having emerged from the building and appearing behind him, she smiled lightly.

"There, there, Keiichi-kun" she giggled. "You'll get to win against her in a match between just the two of you one day".

"Perhaps. But we're usually battling with a partner. Who knows when we'll get the chance to fight each other without anyone else?" Mion chortled, waving her hand dismissively at the pair.

Either side of the pair; Rika and Natsumi watched, Shion standing behind her sister. Hanyuu and Satoko appeared at the door of the school, both intrigued at the new wave of tension between Keiichi and Mion. They proceeded to their friends; Satoko clutched the straps of her bag tightly while she made her way beside her blue-haired best friend.

"What's going on?" Satoko asked, turning to Rika.

"_Mii~_ Just the same teasing Keiichi as always" Rika replied.

"You'll never learn, Kei-san" Satoko taunted, her eyes fixed upon the brunette.

"You'll see" Keiichi protested, folding his arms over his chest. "I'll prove that I can fight each of you".

"Eventually" Shion muttered beneath her breath, earning a chuckle from Mion, the only other individual to clearly hear the words.

"What was that?!" Keiichi snapped.

"Nothing" Shion giggled, waving her hand in the same manner her sister had previously.

Keiichi snorted, storming off in the direction of the road home, Rena spent a few seconds producing a whine before chasing after the brunette. The others closely followed.

* * *

_**--Furude Shrine--**_

Rika stood at the doorway to the sacred shrine, not a soul appeared climbing up the staircase towards the building. In her miko, she swept the steps to the entrance without any other thoughts entering her head. Hanyuu had ventured inside timidly, clearing out anything she could find that neither had use for. Rika smiled, knowing that Hanyuu would likely drain the sake she kept as a backup down the drain, despite being the Shrine God, even Hanyuu had her limits to things. And those limits made her overprotective. The broom in her hands swept up the stray fallen leaves from the trees hang overhead that had shed a few of their leaves early. Hanyuu emerged, carrying a small box filled with various items; she didn't even glance at Rika, both wearing matching mikoes.

"Hanyuu" Rika sounded when she noticed the existence of the goddess.

"What's the matter, Rika?" Hanyuu inquired, turning her head to meet Rika's face.

"Satoko and I are heading to Irie's Institute in about an hour. Are you going to come with us?" Rika stated, tilting her head at the time of the invitation.

"_Hau au au~_" Hanyuu moaned, shaking her head. "I'd rather stay here. We might not be done in time. Besides, it's mostly my fault that you need to go".

Her eyes fell downwards, meeting the cold concrete beneath their feet. The trip to the Irie Institution was to check Satoko's condition; she was constantly at the third of five levels through the Hinamizawa Syndrome, commonly dubbed "Oyashiro-sama's Curse". She needed regular checks, especially after her elder brother disappeared, leaving her with only Rika when her uncle left Hinamizawa, much to her relief.

"Hanyuu, this isn't your fault. We both know that" Rika insisted, reaching out for her.

Hanyuu kept just out of Rika's reach, the box pressed against her chest, she gave her signature moan of unease. Her eyes rose once again to see Rika's smile directed at her, even in the worst of times, Rika would be the one that people could count on to cheer them up.

"Maybe not. But we might still need to finish things here. We shouldn't leave something unfinished" she muttered, placing the box down in front of her.

Rika's eyes fell to the container; she could recognize only half of the items that she gazed upon. During her moments of wonder, Hanyuu had given up in expecting the conversation to progress, making her way back to the doorway of the shrine. Rika knelt down, fingers brushing against the items lying atop the mound inside the flimsy cardboard walls. Lost in thought at the possibility that the objects may have belonged to her parents, she remained oblivious to a small box tumbling down from above. The case struck her head.

"_Mii~_" she cried at the moment the container met her head. She rubbed the sore spot that the box had struck with a gentle hand, seeing it tumble to the ground and lay on its side. Her neck twisted enough for her eyes to gaze over her shoulder, wondering if perhaps Hanyuu had carelessly tossed it outside with or without the intention of striking her. The suspect didn't emerge, Rika gave up. Instead, she turned back to the case, reaching down for it. Her hands tightened around it and lifted it from the ground, her brow creasing, curiosity nagged at her to open the box, just to see what sat within. The fingers on her right hand touched the edge, nails slipping into the parting between lid and bottom, a river of thoughts passed through her mind about what the contents could be.

The lid flew open, lilac eyes meeting two shapes sitting opposite each other. They seemed similar to the symbols people labelled 'Yin and Yang', though the white's partner shone a crimson shade, not one of black. Each had a minute hole pierced at one end; top for the red and bottom in the white, big enough to slip something through. Rika gazed curiously at them; the holes were almost like presenting them as decorations for a necklace or charms for a bracket. Her brow straightened at the sight of them, questions running through her head. Moment passed with nothing else coming to her mind until the shadow of the shrine laying over her reminded her of the time. She gasped suddenly, whipping her head around.

"Hanyuu!" she cried, snapping the lid of the small box closed. "I've got to change; I'm going to be late meeting up with Satoko".

Hanyuu rushed out after hearing her name, especially in such a panicked fashion, the time it had taken for her to arrive assured Rika she had nothing to do with the small charms.

"Time moved on. You should hurry and get changed then, I'll sweep out here when I've finished in here. It won't take long. I'll have a try at making something for dinner when you two get back" she insisted, her voice had reached a higher than usual pitch, potentially from the panic that had no doubt rushed through her upon hearing her name suddenly.

"Are you sure you can manage?" Rika inquired.

"I'm sure, I'm sure!" Hanyuu protested shakily, waving her hands defensively in front of her. "You promised Satoko that you would drag her to Irie's so he could do that check-up on her".

"Sounds right, Satoko won't go easily" Rika giggled. "I best go change before I catch up with her and Shi-chan".

Rika pushed herself up from the steps, rushing into the structure towering over her. Hanyuu's eyes met the small case for a second, noticing how tightly Rika was clutching it, she didn't speak a word; Rika was going to be late enough as it was. She'd just had to question her another time. The light footsteps of Rika's dash echoed in the empty structure, Hanyuu shook her head wearing a smile.

"_Hau au au~_" she sounded.

* * *

_**--Nearby Irie Institute--**_

Rika rushed towards the large building, wearing simply her usual jade green dress and white sandals. Behind her, Satoko continued to whine like the child she was, dressed in a sleeveless pink shirt and blue shorts. Rika's hand clutched Satoko's tightly to avoid the blonde making an escape from the routine trip to Irie's centre to check her condition. It had been many months since she had been diagnosed with the state, some time before her elder brother had vanished. But even without him around, Rika stayed by her side, also having no-one else to turn to. Rika peered over her shoulder, seeing the blonde avoiding eye contact with her, pouting as always.

"_Mii~_ Don't worry, Satoko. You know that nothing bad will happen" she chimed.

"Maybe not, but I can pretty much guarantee you that Irie will be staring at me in that perverted way, he always does" Satoko protested. "Kei-san's been saying things that he's been told. Creepy things".

"Satoko worries too much" Rika giggled. "Hanyuu said she'd make us something special for dinner if you came along peacefully".

Satoko snorted in response, having nothing else to fight back against, she closed her mouth and continued behind Rika casually. The sapphire haired girl tugged harshly on the blonde companion's arm, almost forcing her off-balance and to the ground, Satoko gave a slight cry of surprise from the force. Her cheeks puffed, glaring at Rika for the surprise attack, if she could withdraw her arm, she'd gladly pounce upon the upbeat girl striding before her, giggling with pleasure at the shocked response from her.

"Satoko, there it is. It won't be long before we'll be walking the other way" Rika called, pointing at the building with her free hand, smiling over her shoulder at the blonde.

"I have a better idea; we could always go back now?" Satoko responded.

"Not a chance" Rika giggled, tugging softly on Satoko's arm once again.

The blonde sighed in defeat, Rika may be the sweet and short girl in the band of friends, but she was also just as stubborn as the older members in their exclusive club; stubbornness was such a pain sometimes. It was that moment when Satoko's eyes met the small bag hanging over Rika's shoulder; half a dozen times she had internally questioned what could have been inside, her eyes rose from the sack to the back of Rika's head.

"Rika?" she spoke.

"You're not getting out of this, Satoko. No matter how many times you try" Rika called without looking back.

"It's not about this" Satoko protested. "I'm wondering what you've got in that bag".

"Nothing. I brought this in case we stop somewhere on the way home. It would be easier to carry groceries in this than a plastic bag. You've' seen the mess they can make when the handles stretch to their limits" Rika answered.

In reality, every word she had spoken had been a lie. Her true intention for bringing the bag was to keep the case holding the two matching symbols close by, to study them in the waiting room while Satoko was looked over. She didn't want to risk exposing the truth just yet, not until she had an idea what they were or where they came from.

Overhead, the sun had begun its descent to the horizon, the sky engulfed in an orange glow from the daily ritual. Satoko stared up at the sight, her tiny frame minutely shivering; perhaps it was the evening breeze, perhaps it was the concern that night could wash over the village before they returned home. She couldn't tell. Rika paid no attention to Satoko's movements behind her, so long as she could feel the blonde's hand in her grip, she had no reason to turn back, she continued marching along optimistically.

"Irie-sensei" she called, bringing her free hand by the corner of her mouth.

"Rika!" Satoko snapped, her body jerking in fury at Rika's attempts to draw out Irie before they had even entered the door.

"Don't worry, Satoko. He'll see soon enough. At least he can't use this as an excuse to try and dress you as a maid" Rika giggled.

"You haven't spent enough time with him in recent weeks then" Satoko sighed irately.

"Afraid not. I haven't needed to come here for myself in a long time. _Niipah~_" Rika chimed, using her optimistic disposition to bring out her signature phrase, just as Rena and Hanyuu would do so commonly.

Satoko sighed, envying Rika for her clean sheet of health for recent years, the last time she could recall word that the blue haired companion had needed medical attention was some time before her parents died. Satoko herself didn't understand why Rika would drag her for the check-up; the diagnosis had never been given to her, why wouldn't Rika tell her? The doors slid open before them and together they soundlessly entered. Satoko's eyes darted from place to place, her expression was one that displayed her detest the place, she had never really liked hospitals and this place wasn't far off.

"Irie-sensei" Rika called.

Satoko didn't bother to snap at her, it was only a matter of time before the perverted doctor appeared. A door clicked open, a young blonde nurse entering the room: Miyo Takano.

"Ah, Satoko-chan and Rika-chan" she giggled in the same light tone as her voice sounded. "I'll get Irie-sensei for you. He's been eagerly awaiting your arrival".

"Great" Satoko sighed quietly enough for just Rika to hear.

The Furude proceeded towards the seats of the waiting bay, feeling Satoko's continuous resistance. It was nothing for the reincarnation of Oyashiro-sama, she was able to drag Satoko to the seats and rest without much trouble. She turned to the anxious blonde.

"Don't worry Satoko, the sooner everything is done, the sooner we'll be back eating with Hanyuu" she repeated.

"You owe me for bringing me here every time" Satoko moaned.

"I'll make it up to you" Rika giggled. "I promise".

The door Takano had emerged from and disappeared into once again opened, Irie entered the room. He grinned seeing Rika and Satoko. The blonde rolled her eyes, knowing how his behaviour was going to deteriorate to that of a young love-struck child; much like the boy she knew had been crushing on Rika. She stood before the doctor had a chance to leap childishly across the room, folding her arms over her flat chest.

"Is this going to be long? We're going to be late for dinner" she mumbled.

"Not at all" Irie chimed, holding his hand out for her to take.

The blonde girl strode from the circle of chairs, passing Irie who remained fixed in the pose for a moment before realizing that Satoko wasn't going to comply. Instead, he gazed over his shoulder when she entered the room behind him, the door shutting easily. Irie let out a dejected sigh, Rika giggled at the embarrassing scene for the doctor, it wasn't a good start for his aspiration of finally marrying Satoko when she became a young woman.

"Satoko is just tired, there was a lot of battles at the school today" she insisted, exaggerating the amount of bouts just to make the doctor feel slightly better.

"I imagine there was" Irie sighed, slumping in one of the seats opposite Rika, his back to the room where Takano was testing Satoko.

Rika brought the sack she had carried from their home onto her lap, opening it up and staring at the box. Irie stretched his neck out, attempting to see what the bag held; he could barely see beneath the opening, Rika seemed to be entranced by whatever she had stored inside it."What's in there, Rika-chan?" he finally inquired, admitting defeat and asking up front.

"I'm not sure yet. I found it at the shrine and I'm trying to figure out what they mean. They look like they could be pendants for a necklace or bracelet" Rika answered without taking her eyes from the box. "I wonder if they belonged to my mother".

Irie smiled gently at the mention of Rika's mother, she had been so brave following the passing of them two years before, just a year after Satoko's parents met their end. Towards the end of Irie's memories of Rika's mother were far from pleasant, she had been insistent that he and Takano cease using Rika as a subject to study the Hinamizawa Syndrome, something the rest of the village dubbed Oyashiro-sama's Curse. This was the condition that had brought the girls to the clinic, the one that Hanyuu blamed herself for because of the common name the villagers had given the condition after superstition had gripped them. Despite her lack of public mourning, the topic was likely to be a sensitive one for Rika, though with her withdrawal of emotions, Irie could never be certain.

"Rika-chan; is there anything you want to talk about while we're alone?" he asked after a pregnant pause.

"I'm fine" Rika answered, gazing up at him happily. "If this is about Satoko, then don't worry. She'll be back to herself in the morning when she's had a rest".

"We'll see how she is afterwards then, won't we?" Irie answered.

The rest of the wait passed in silence, occasionally, Irie would cross the room to see if the examination was close to an end. Even as a professional, he cared about Satoko outside of his childish dreams, he really cared for her. He had been close to Satoshi and he wanted to be close to her. Just so she knew he cared, that someone in the adult world was there for her. Rika opened and shut the case several times, brushing her fingers against the magatama. The pendants puzzled her; there was no clue to lead her to the answers she sought, no time to really consider what they were for.

When the door opened and Satoko emerged, Rika shut the lid again, pulling the strings for the mouth to close and throwing it over her shoulder. They met in the centre of the room, the sapphire haired girl smiled brightly.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Takano-san said I'm alright, though I can't see why I wouldn't be" Satoko answered, rubbing the back of her neck and gazing at the elder woman over her shoulder.

"Good thing, you could ill from a lot of causes. But I'm glad you're alright" Rika giggled.

"Then there's only one matter to settle" Irie called. The young girls looked back at him and Takano, holding needles and other supplies, their eyes fixed upon the two. "We still need to decide who Satoko goes home with".

Satoko's cheeks blew up, glaring at the doctor; Rika turned her back to the pair, laying her bag on the seat she had been sitting on during the wait. She paced over to a closet close by, removing a hoe she had kept from the previous battle a month earlier in case the doctor and nurse duo had called for another bout.

"Alright then, we'll do this outside?" she asked.

"Rika!" Satoko shouted.

"_Mii~_ Don't worry Satoko" Rika responded. "We've been practicing and battling at the school. We don't have to work like these two; we should play their game before they have to work again. We won't lose".

Satoko sighed, bringing her hand to her forehead, her fingers diving into her blonde hair. There was never an escape from these check-ups and this occasionally turned out as the result, she had been hoping that the time would get them out of having to battle. Apparently not. She snatched the bag she had brought along with her, clutching the straps with a single hand, turning to the two adults.

"Fine then, we'll take up your challenge" she finally accepted.

The four made their way out of the doors, leaving the waiting room out of the line of fire; the sun had slipped halfway through the horizon, leaving only its top half to cast the shadows of the four stretching along the ground. There wasn't much time before the light would completely and using the shadows of the opponents would become a useless strategy. Irie smirked, a wave of light rushed through his glasses as he pushed them up to the bridge of his nose, he finally had another chance of bringing Satoko under his care until the next bout, something he loved to fight for, especially without Rena being present and muscling on his want to take the blonde girl home.

"Are you girls ready?" Takano asked.

Rika tightened her grip on the hoe she held, Satoko didn't pull out any weapon, clutching her bag as tightly as she could instead. Irie and Takano noted the sack that she kept hold of, the trap master Satoko surely had something nasty waiting inside the pouch for them, something they wouldn't' expect.

"_Mii~_ Let's show them what we're capable of, Satoko" Rika declared. Her feet shifted against the soil of the earth, taking a stance before she catapulted herself towards the two adults.

* * *

**Kyosuke Irie / Takano Miyo vs. Furude Rika / Houjou Satoko**

**Fetish Examination Team vs. Chibikko Team**

**- START -**

Takano dashed from her spot, avoiding a face-off with Rika and focusing on the blonde. While Irie would normally have tried to race Takano to Satoko like she were an enemy on top of the other team. Rika's arms rose, bringing up the hoe sharply, she called as she leapt from the ground, hanging in the air like time had frozen and gravity had surrendered. Irie produced a syringe, aiming the glimmering needle in Rika's direction. The miniature girl descended nonetheless, lowering her hoe as a shield against the syringe as much as her sword. The doctor showed no emotion to the attack; instead, he leapt up; accepting the challenge. His empty hand stretched out, fingers wrapped the head of the handle, Rika watched the display in surprise; Irie had never tried such a stunt before. The doctor grinned smugly at the turnaround until Rika mirrored the expression, darkening it to the level of a darker, sinister smirk. Before Irie could even question why she gave him such a look, the head of the hoe met his head, sending blood spilling from his nose. He waved his arm around wildly, the needle of the syringe slashing Rika's arm, blood seeped through the shallow cuts. Rika's left eye narrowed, a brief hiss escaping her locked jaws, eyes fixed onto the sight of Irie hitting the ground. Her petit frame descended towards the ground, landing on her feet with ease, clutching the bleeding arm.

Behind her, Satoko leapt out of the path of Takano's poison cans, emitting the gases that she had chosen to infect the young girl with. She gazed around as her feet hit the ground, the battle had only just begun and already it seemed Rika and herself were trailing, her brow crumpled, she didn't enjoy the wager with a chance she could return to Irie's home. The blonde rushed towards the building on the sidelines, intriguing Takano. The nurse followed her with her usual gentle smirk.

Irie picked himself from the ground; the skin around his mouth painted crimson with his blood, his expression had darkened, while the war was simply a game, there were times when things went too far. He produced another syringe in his other hand, charging fiercely at Rika. The sight made the young girl jump in surprise, stepping backwards, her hoe raised before her defensively.

Takano pressed down on the nozzle of her poison can, missing another opportunity to ensnare in the misty menace, nothing to do but succumb to defeat. She growled at the failure, aiming the can to Satoko's new location against the wall of the institute and pressing down again. Satoko crumpled onto the floor, hands over her head when the attack was launched. But nothing came. She glanced up, seeing Takano glaring at the spluttering nozzle, nothing deadly emerging.

"Stupid thing, always run out when I need it the most" she hissed.

Satoko grinned smugly, Takano's first can had failed and she held only two more. The nurse sighed with frustration, tossing the can over her head. Satoko's eyes followed it's path, seeing the other half of the battle continuing, Irie falling back after his onslaught of medical stabs had failed to pass Rika's hoe. The doctor's back was hunching, his breathing heavier, he was wearing himself out fast in the desperate bid for Satoko. The can fell towards them, leaving Satoko's mouth to fall open while the oblivious Takano fabricated another can of poison in her hand. Satoko pushed herself to her knees and brought her hands up ready to cover her eyes, paying no attention to the nurse. The can struck her petite affiliate's head.

"_Mii!_" she cried out from the shock.

The can tumbled away, rolling away culpably. The call had caught both opponents' attention, all eyes meeting the girl as she collapsed on the ground.

"Rika!" Satoko cried, rushing towards her.

The doctor towered over Rika, unsure what had happened for her to pass out, she lay upon the ground in a manner that made her appear cuter than usual, he resisted his urge to try and claim her as his own. He lowered himself to a single knee, gazing upon her tiny frame. Satoko pushed him aside and grabbed her partner's shoulders.

"Rika. Rika, wake up" she pleaded.

"What happened? All I know was she suddenly called out" Irie inquired, glancing at the girl he admired.

"_She_threw her empty poison can-" the blonde yelled, pointing accusingly at Takano and then down to the forlorn can laying dented upon the ground. "-And it struck Rika on the head".

"I didn't mean for it to happen" Takano protested with her innocent smile.

"Well, it means Rika-chan will be out for the rest of the match and we'll have to resume with two-on-one" Irie answered, a bright glimmer from his eye reflecting in his spectacles. "They _do_ say 'all's fair in love and war'". He glanced at Satoko, the same glimmer resurfacing; the blonde stared at him, shuddering. She was well aware of what he was implying.

Rather than protest, she leapt up onto her feet, knocking him back in the process and began to run. Passing Takano, she began to yell. Irie rushed past the nurse, desperate to keep close to the girl he planned to marry, leaving the blonde woman staring at the scene in shock before coming to her senses and leaving Rika to lay alone close to the entrance of the building, unmoved from her fall. She began to catch up with Irie easily, despite his rush after the blonde opponent; she continued to smile as she always seemed to, raising her syringe.

"Oh _Satoko~_" Irie sang, his arms open wide to snatch her into his grasp.

Satoko didn't look back, she merely continued towards the trees that she mentally claimed would work as a cover before she could slip around to the other side of the institute, recover Rika and flee the grounds. She was racing for the rear of the building, ready to race further in order to dive into the safe cover of the trees; the sun in its final stage of setting would prove more useful than she had originally thought. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing the pair of medical professionals gaining on her, tears filled her eyes.

"_Nii-nii!_" she cried desperately.

Irie's head lifted at the cry he had heard for the first time in months; Satoko's cry to her elder brother whose fate only he truly understood. His smile had faded and his arms grew limp, even after so long, she was begging for him to return and protect her, especially after he had been much closer with the elder Houjou after he had played for the baseball team he managed. The days of Satoshi were ones he missed, but seeing Keiichi standing and holding the blonde male's place was convincing enough for him. Apparently that wasn't the case to Satoko.

When he put his right foot down again, he felt it falling behind, he snapped out of his trance of the past and gazed down where he and Takano had tripped over a wire set out for them. He called out in surprise at the simplicity of the trap they had fallen into. Their bodies hit the ground, eyes opening to see Satoko standing in front of them, grinning darkly with a set of fireworks laid beside her, ones she had set during their momentary fall and awakening.

"Give up now?" she asked in a large, proud voice.

"You weren't really crying?" Irie inquired.

"If I were in real trouble, but I knew it would faze you. I needed to buy some time for you to fall into the trap and let me set up the next stage" Satoko chortled.

"So you _planned_ for Rika to get hit?" Takano gasped in horror at the cunning of the girls.

"Not really. That was pure accident. But this little thing was put up the last time we came; a couple of days ago when Kei-san lost to Mion and Natsumi" Satoko replied. "And then there was this holding the fireworks for if things got this far. This was a back-up". She nudged the bag she used for school hanging over her shoulder, it looked emptier than it had before the battle commenced. It all made sense. She pulled out a lighter, one that had belonged to her uncle a long time before, her signature source to light the fireworks she used as weapons. "So…are you two going to surrender or would you rather these explode attached to your bodies?"

Irie sighed, his face meeting the ground beneath, he raised his hands in surrender. Takano shook her head, even if they wanted to leap up in order to escape, the rockets would already meet them; set on the suicide mission Satoko would send them to. She laid her can on the ground, proof that she, too, had conceded defeat. Satoko brought the back of her right hand to the corner of her mouth, cackling in her usual triumphant manner.

"_Ohohohohoho~_ That's a victory for us then. I can't wait to tell Rika" she teased.

**- Battle End -**

**Winner: Chibikko Team - Furude Rika / Houjou Satoko**

* * *

It was at that moment when the fallen partner returned to Satoko's mind, she gasped and collected the fireworks as quickly as she could, throwing them into her bag and forcing it closed while Irie and Takano gradually picked themselves from the ground, rubbing their aching victims to the fall. Satoko raced past, slipping between them. Irie didn't rush after her, rivers of tears sliding down his face at facing the reality of another defeat to the young girls. Takano began to pat his shoulder with her free hand after recovering her can.

Several minutes later, Rika began to stir, her eyelids fluttering until they began to truly open, her vision gradually improving from the sea of blurred colours swimming against each other.

"_Mii~_" she sounded. "What happened?"

Her eyes began to focus, meeting the sight of Satoko staring down at her, holding a bag filled with ice against her head. The blonde smiled seeing her friend stirring from the sleep that had claimed her after being struck by Takano's can.

"Rika, you're awake!" she gladly declared. "We won".

"We won? How did you beat them both?" Rika gradually asked, the world continued to spin internally. "What did I do to end up like this?"

"Takano tossed her empty can over her shoulder out of frustration and it hit your head. You collapsed and passed out" Satoko explained. "I was able to back them into a corner so we're still together. No-one will break us apart".

"I'm glad you dealt with the battle like that Satoko; alone against the both of them" Rika replied, brightness returning to her face, her eyes lit up at hearing of their victory. She had awoken.

She sat up, noticing the hoe she had held missing, placed back into the closet it had been before the clash had begun, Irie had retreated inside, sulking over his loss. Takano stood at the doorway, watching the two girls, Satoko turned to her, throwing the ice bag. The nurse extended her arms, the miniature bag landing over her palms, Satoko smiled at the co-operative nurse, nodding at her silently. While she wanted to thank her for looking over her to keep Rika quiet and supplying the ice bag as an apology for striking Rika in the first place, she couldn't admit that she didn't mind the nurse's presence. She was meant to despise the place, the adults inside that continued to watch over her. Instead, she focused on helping Rika to her feet, reminding her of the meal Hanyuu had promised them upon their return.

* * *

_**--Hinamizawa School--**_

The sun had arisen over the horizon as morning came, guiding the children of Hinamizawa back to the school. Satoko had stayed by Rika's side after the battle, uncertain if the blow would affect her in the morning or in what manner. Before class was due to start, the students had gathered in the classroom. Rena hovered over Rika, noticing her uncharacteristic sluggishness.

"Rika-chan, what's wrong?" she asked, leaning over the petite girls desk.

"_Mii~_ It's nothing, I must just be feeling tired still" Rika answered.

"That's not like you" Mion commented, arms folded over her large chest.

"Rika, there's no point in hiding it" Satoko sighed, continuing once she had turned to the others. "Rika took me to the Irie Institute where we had to fight. Then Takano threw her poison can and it hit Rika's head, she passed out on the spot".

"_Aaaaah_" Mion sounded. "That'll explain why you're so slow today".

"Mion!" Natsumi called in protest to the Sonozaki's bluntness.

"_Mii~_" Rika interjected. "In all honesty, that wasn't the first time I was struck on the head yesterday. Perhaps the reason Takano's strike dealt enough to cause me to faint was because of the other incident before".

"Other incident?" Hanyuu inquired.

"After you brought that box of things outside, something fell from somewhere and hit me on the head. A case holding something" Rika answered, lifting her bag to her chest.

"What was inside?" Shion asked.

"I'll show you, but during the break from lessons. This should be a club secret" Rika promised, winking at the others around her. "_Niipah~_".

* * *

**Furude Rika - + 1 victory**

**Houjou Satoko - + 1 victory**

**Next Time:**

_The club members learn of the magatama and their power. When they're added as a prize for 'winners of the war'; Mion and Rena clash over their motivation over winning. Chapter 3 - "Inspiration"._


End file.
